balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Zombie)
'''Miles "Tails" Prower '''is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. Personality Tails is portrayed in this series as an illegal Spanish immigrant who constantly makes stereotypical and racist remarks over his heritage. He is very protective over a bunch of tacos he found at an airport, and will threaten people (like Amy) who try to eat them to the point where he will inflict physical harm on them (like Evil Monster, Charmy and Mega-Man). It could be implied that the magical power of the tacos has demonically possessed him, as he has never been shown to eat them. Despite this, he is useful to the group for his mechanic abilities and for being a pilot from his own country. He also holds a hatred over Taco Bell, who believes they serve dog food rather than tacos. He had a crush over Blaze during the time on the space station, but had his heart crushed when she banished him and his friends from the station for releasing the clones, and was extremely heart-broken when Blaze called him a "little f#cking Spanish prick". History Origins Tails was one of the guests at Rouge's Christmas Eve party. He was shocked and horrified after Cream got killed by a zombie. After leaving the house and arriving at the airport, he asked for a break and went around to look for food. He came across a restaurant and went into the back room where he found a large amount of tacos, much to his awe. He placed them in a bag and carried them around, roaring at Sonic when he asked if he was smelling tacos. He boarded the helicopter with everybody else, and flew them to a nearby city, which they found a new base to occupy at. Thing Tails and the gang were surprised that Sonic woke up. Diaries Tails had a smaller role in the first two videos, but got a larger role in the third video. After crashing the helicopter into a forest, Tails and the others set up camp there, and tells his tacos a bedtime story before drifting asleep. The next morning, he woke up horrified that his tacos were gone. The group was then met by Silver, who offered them residence in his cabin. Tails had his suspicions about Silver however, and was right when it was shown that he was the one who stole Tails' tacos, using their seeming magical power to attract zombies and summon Evil Monster. After Sonic, Shadow, Spider-Man, and Mario failed to defeat Satan, Tails, overcome with anger, viciously attacked Evil Monster, forcing him to go back to @#!*% . He then reclaimed his tacos and flew the group away on Silver's airplane. Vengeance After landing on the island and setting up shelter in an abandoned office building, Tails told his tacos another bedtime story and threatened Amy demonically when she tried to eat one of his tacos. He woke up and found the building being overrun with zombies, warning the others. After they escaped, they searched for Sonic who got separated from them, and found Dr. Eggman's laboratory and his body, learning that Sonic had become a Hornhog. When Shadow gets attacked by Hornhog Sonic and has the others run away, Tails finds a lawnmower and rides it to find Shadow and bring him back to the team. When they reunite with Knuckles and make a plan to stop Hornhog Sonic, Tails pleads with Rouge to use herself as bait for Hornhog Sonic, which eventually works. After Silver steals Sonic and Knuckles' powers to become a demon god, the group had Sonic and Knuckles distract Silver while Tails worked on getting another nearby helicopter ready for take-off. The group, now joined by Knuckles, then left the island on the helicopter after Silver was killed by Sonic, avenging Shadow's death. In Space After making a new home in the sewers of an abandoned city, Tails and Sonic went searching for food in an abandoned cafe. However, even though Sonic found an entire room full of food, they wouldn't bring it back because it was neither Pizza Hut nor Starbucks. They returned empty-handed, much to the chagrin of the others. When they had to flee their new home because the zombies found them in the sewers, Tails followed alongside Rouge's plan to find the space station that had more Shadow's clones, flying the space ship. Upon arriving at the station, Tails meets Blaze and immediately falls in love with her, referring to her as "Señora Gato". (Ms. Cat in Spanish) He does every little thing he can to get with Blaze and make her love him, but most of his attempts fail. When Amy accidentally releases all of the clones, Tails goes looking for Blaze, thinking she's in danger of the clones. He eventually found her in the meeting hall, finding her being held hostage by an entire army of his own clones, trying to propose their love for her. Tails goes off the deep end, and uses his "taco powers" to fight and defeat all of his clones, saving Blaze. Blaze thanked him and kissed him, leaving Tails deep in love. After the clones were defeated, Tails and Blaze seemingly became a couple, but after she discovered that Amy was responsible for the clones' outbreak, she blamed the group for the whole fiasco, and banished them from the space station, breaking Tails' heart when she tells him he is especially banished. Tails then flew the group back to a beautiful tropical island on Earth, apparently no longer in love with Blaze and devastated. He doesn't seem to be aware that Blaze was killed by one of Shadow's clones that blew up the station. He then crashed the ship on a tropical island, which seems good for the group. Doom Ship Before the events of Doom Ships, Sonic and the others are forced to leave the island due to the fact that Tails had "done" the princess of a tribe that was living there, much to the rest of the group's anger. At the S.S. IKEA, he was angered over not being served tacos like he requested, and like the others (besides Knuckles) suffered from food poisoning from the meatballs. He returned to his room when he sensed the tacos were in danger, and found Charmy Bee trying to eat one of them, to which he viciously beats up the bee before no longer holding his need to poo. When he and Sonic get eaten by the Sea Monster, he finally has enough of Sonic's @#!*% attitude and calls him out on it, saying that ever since he started working at Pizza Hut he's become an unlikable jerk. This seems to wake up Sonic to how awful he was, and then Tails came up with a plan to defeat the monster by getting inside of the monster's stomach and they managed get themselves out by feeding it some leftover meatballs Sonic had. They were then burped out much to their disgust, but Sonic went back to his @#!*% personality almost immediately, and took credit for Tails' plan to escape, much to his anger. Shopping Mall After Shadow killed a deer for food so that the group could eat, Tails remarked how Taco Bell used deer meat for their food. After arriving at the shopping mall, Tails found his favorite hangout to be the Taco Bell, saying it was better than nothing. When Metal Sonic's biker gang stormed the mall, he stalked Mega-Man at the Taco Bell, muttering words and flying fast before Mega-Man could see him, then viciously attacks him as he did to Charmy Bee when he tries eating one of his tacos. Later, Tails aids everybody in getting to the hot-air balloon to escape the mall, using his ability to fly with his two tails for the first time. He then sails them up the air and away from the mall. The Finale Tails is shown with the gang when they landed in Whispering Oaks.They eventually meet recolors ruled by Scourge and end up attacked. He later ends up jealous of Rouge when she died at the end.Category:Characters Category:Sonic's Group Category:Males Category:Stereotypes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes